The One Person
by PJWitter
Summary: One-Shot. Set some time after 9x16. I couldn't get this idea out my head so I just had to write it. Jackson hates being on the board and is about to quit until he lets its all out to the one person who will listen and the one person who can tell him exactly what he needs to hear. Jackson's POV. Japril friendship with hints of more. Reviews are always appreciated.


**A/N - I don't own the characters. They belong to Shonda Rimes, for better or for worse. Thanks to Anna and Rose for their feedback.**

Jackson couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't listen to any more doctors try to gain his vote or ask for more funding. He ducked into the resident's locker room. He figured he would be able to be alone there. He wouldn't have to worry about any interns or attendings finding him. He leaned against the wall for a few moments before sliding down to a seated position, his knees bent in front of him. He was so tired. He rested his elbows on his knees and grasped his left wrist with his right hand, creating a place for him to rest his forehead. Sitting in the familiar locker room, he began to miss being a surgical resident.

Back then, he couldn't wait to be a surgical fellow, but nothing turned out like he expected it too. Mark Sloan died. His mentor was gone. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he missed him. If Mark had still been here, he'd give him a pep talk. If Mark was still around he probably wouldn't had to have this job in the first place. Thinking about Mark caused him to remember the advice Mark gave him. He should have taken it and told April how he really felt. Instead, he was stupid and didn't say anything.

The one person he'd turn to was barely his friend after everything that happened between them and now was someone else's girl. Before, he couldn't keep his hands off her every time they were around each other. Now, he longed for the moments he even got to see her which were few and far between. He hated his mother for giving him this job that he didn't want. He rarely if ever saw the inside of an OR anymore. Everyone's expecting him to fail. He just wanted to stay there as long as he possibly could. It took every ounce of strength he had to not fall apart, even while he was all alone. He sat for a while in the quiet and darkness before the door open and light came crashing into the room.

"Jackson?" a familiar voice asked, finding him in her own favorite hiding place, "Is that you? A bunch of residents called in sick so I got stuck playing babysitter to the interns in the pit for the last 6 hours. If I have to see another laceration or patient with stomach pains I'm going to...," she trailed off when she realized he wasn't really listening to her. "Jacks," she said softly after a moment, "What's wrong?"

He finally looked up at her, his face tense. She could tell he had been fighting the urge to breakdown. "April, I don't want to talk about it," he answered bluntly.

Silently April walked over to him and slid down next to him, bending her knees to her side. Despite his resistance, she took his hand in hers and instinctually laced her fingers between his. She took her other hand and rested her palm against the back of his hand, lightly sandwiching his. She sat there quietly for a very long time, gently rubbing her free hand over his. As she did this, his body relaxed and he leaned his head back against the cool wall. She used to do this all the time when they were together. Feeling her touch again reminded him how much he missed it.

"I'm so angry, April," he began softly after a long silence. "I'm angry that Mark is gone," he continued, "I'm angry at my mother for giving me this job that I absolutely hate, and I'm angry that everyone expects me to fail."

"Jackson," she responded, still rubbing his hand, "First, Yes, Mark is gone, but you still have everything he taught you. You are a very talented plastic surgeon and you have him to thank for that. Second, your mother gave you this job because she knows you can do it. She wouldn't have given it to you if she didn't think so. And, third, maybe they do expect you to fail but remember this: I don't expect you to fail. It's you and me, their opinions don't matter. Besides, it should be all the more motivation to prove them wrong. Isn't that what an Avery would do?"

April let out a small laugh with that last part. Jackson smiled, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

"I missed that," April said when she noticed it.

"Missed what?" he asked innocently.

"Your smile. I haven't seen it in a very long time," April answered smiling herself. After a moment she rested her head on his shoulder. She was still rubbing his hand, subconsciously now. It had been a long shift so she rested her eyes. She was so comfortable just sitting this way. It was like they had never been apart.

"There was some advice Mark gave me that I should have taken a long time ago…" Jackson began pausing as he heard her breathing become rhythmic. He looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. He missed sleeping next to her every night. He missed how good this felt. "I love you, April Kepner. I always have and I always will," he continued, whispering, before softly kissing the top of her head.

It didn't matter that he knew she didn't hear him. He just needed to say it out loud. Someday, someday soon, he was going to take Mark's advice and tell her just how he felt. He wasn't going to worry if his whole world would come tumbling down, because his whole world was right there. Without her, he was broken and empty, but with her, he was whole. With her, he could take her advice and prove everyone wrong. He felt empowered. He could do anything with her by his side. At this point he wasn't certain of how she felt, but he knew he couldn't just keep quiet. He promised Mark he'd do it.

Feeling truly relaxed, as her pulse's rhythm match his, he rested his head against her. He fell asleep and stayed asleep for the first time since he could remember and for the first time since they were together.

As the early morning sunrise streamed in, he was awoken by his pager. Soon her pager went off as well. When they both awoke, they looked at each other realizing what had happened before checking their pagers.

"Good morning," they whispered to each other, neither able to refrain from smiling.

"We should probably get back to work," he suggested.

"I guess we should," she agreed.

They released their hands and both stood up. He grabbed his lab coat and straightened himself, and she ran her hands through her hair, attempting to rid it of bed-head.

"I'll see you later, Jackson," April turned and said to him before she opened the door.

"Definitely, and thanks for everything, April," Jackson replied, with a smile.

"Anytime," April responded, "I'll always be here, Jacks."

Jackson stood there and smiled as he watched her leave. She walked out of the room and he waited a few moments before doing the same. He went one direction and she went the other. They returned to endless charts and difficult patients and frustrating interns. He would see her around, but not nearly as often as he liked. He would talk to her, but only about patients and surgeries. They were on different paths now, but eventually he'd find his way back to her. It was only a matter of time.

**_Please Leave A Review!_**


End file.
